Brisa
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Serie de drabbles post manga. No estoy segura si morí o no aquella ocasión. Pero sé que perdí mi cuerpo. Puedo verlos a todos, ir a donde quiera, puedo incluso tocarte, pero... Siento que esta no es la libertad que yo quería. Deseo más.
1. Sensaciones olvidadas

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Brisa**

 **Capítulo I. Sensaciones olvidadas.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos despedimos? A juzgar por la apariencia de las personas que están a tu alrededor, no ha sido mucho.

Este cuerpo hecho brisa no puede hacer otra cosa que observar, acariciarte y a veces, susurrarte. Sé que me sientes, no eres tan bueno fingiendo como crees. Tal vez sólo sea que yo me he acostumbrado de tanto ver los gestos que pueden parecer invisibles.

Deberías ser más considerado, me ignoras. Ya deberías tener claro que no soy parte de tu imaginación. Te he escuchado cuando sueltas algunas palabras, van dirigidas a mí, ¿verdad?

Me divierte el ver el mundo desde esta forma, pero a veces me gustaría volver a caminar por la tierra. Nuestro final llegó mucho antes de que pudiéramos comenzar algo, me hubiera gustado ver cómo avanzaban las cosas entre nosotros.

Yo sí alcancé a entenderme. Te admiro… Aun ahora lo hago, has avanzado de una forma impresionante. Pero además de eso comencé a sentir cariño ¿Habría madurado en amor? Quizá ya lo era, o estaba muy lejos. No lo sé.

Pero, ¿y tú? Sigues siendo un enigma.

Disfruto con esta libertad, aunque siento como su estuviera en una jaula corpórea. Tarde o temprano voy a cansarme, ya empiezo a hacerlo.

Rin se va convirtiendo en mujer de a poco, soy testigo de sus sonrisas tiernas que se van llenando de suspiros. Tú también lo notas, pero parece no agradarte la idea. Me haces reír, te has tomado tu papel de padre muy enserio. Por alguna razón me emociona ver esa cara tuya.

¡Has aprendido a interpretarme! Un roce en tu mejilla basta para que sientas mi opinión. Diriges a la nada esa mirada dura y fría. No puedes culparme por querer verla así de feliz, deberías darle a Kohaku la oportunidad.

Puede que yo no tenga experiencia, pero he logrado ver esa mirada en Inuyasha y los suyos. Amor.

Hablando de eso, incluso tu odio a tu hermano se ha ido. Ambos son testarudos, no niegan su sangre. ¿Por qué arrugas el ceño? No puedes oír mis palabras ¡Tu intuición es muy buena! Pero no puedes negar que ustedes se van acercando de a poco.

La luna está tímida esta noche. Observo a tu sirviente, y mi fuente de diversión en muchas ocasiones. Está dormido en el piso sin mucha elegancia, me pregunto si difiere en algo a la resistencia de un humano.

Otra vez estás mirando a ningún lugar, perdido en un lugar dentro de tu mente.

Deberías tener cuidado, puede que seas un demonio, pero no creo que debas sentarte en un acantilado. Aunque voy a admitir que la vista es maravillosa. Deberías prestarle atención y salir de tu ensimismamiento.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Quiero ir a otro lugar. Pero no me iré sin despedirme, sé cuánto te molesta que juegue con tu cabello.

Basta con pasar a tu lado. Tu cabello, ropa y algunas hojas en el piso se jalan hacia enfrente. Logro llamar tu atención lo suficiente como para que me mires fijamente… Me sorprendes. Porque en realidad no hay algo que puedas ver.

No estoy segura si morí o no aquella ocasión. Pero sé que perdí mi cuerpo.

Intentas regresar uno de tus mechones a su lugar al mismo tiempo que yo intento jalarlo. Por un instante, lo que sería mi mano y tu mano se tocan. Perdería el aliento si lo tuviera… En lo que fue un parpadeo sentí tu tacto sobre mí como si tuviera dedos.

Tú abriste los ojos ligeramente. Esa sensación me desconcierta, entro en pánico y por fin desaparezco entre la espesura del bosque.

No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar, y parece que tú tampoco. Por ahora, quizá deba dejar de frecuentarte, ya estoy imaginando cosas.

* * *

Palabras: 628

Holaa, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño y repentino proyecto, no prometo una actualización frecuente. Este primer capítulo llegó a mí de forma alocada y no quise desperdiciarlo, por eso no sé cuándo vuelvan a asaltarme las ideas para esta serie de drabbles.

Yumi, gracias por siempre darme ánimo con mis locuras. Verás que de a poco iré publicándolas. Muchas veces la haces de musa.

¿Un review?

Me retiro sin más. Gracias.


	2. Anhelos

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Brisa**

 **Capítulo II. Anhelos.**

He descubierto que a pesar de haber montones de caminos y destinos, yo siempre termino llegando al mismo lugar: Esa aldea humana.

No importa cuán lejos me lleven mis deseos o curiosidad, siento una atracción inexplicable que me hace volver. Quizá es porque de alguna forma, en esa aldea está contenida mi historia.

No sé qué tan bien esté pensar esto, y sinceramente tampoco me interesa, pero si Naraku no hubiera pisado este mundo, si no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo, ¿qué tan probable sería que esta felicidad existiera ahora? Tal vez y el destino se las hubiera apañado para hacer que las cosas se terminaran dando lo más parecido posible a como lo son ahora… Pero, me gusta pensar que yo era necesaria para ese plan, eso le daría más sentido a mi existencia, incluso a mi muerte.

Porque ya nadie me recuerda.

Estoy siendo egoísta. Envidio las sonrisas de esas humanas.

La exterminadora está rodeada de niños, sus hijos. Me pregunto cuándo van a parar. No lo puedo evitar me sacan una sonrisa. Esos niños me buscan para sus juegos, no saben mi nombre pero estoy segura de que son conscientes de mi existencia, sus risas inundan gran parte de la aldea y su madre mira enternecida al tiempo que el monje la abraza por la espalda y la mira de forma seductora. ¡Ni con los niños presentes detiene sus intenciones! Será mejor que me vaya a otro lado, no seré su niñera. Eso se lo dejo a Inuyasha.

Aunque Inuyasha debe estar ocupado con su propia cachorra. Al fin, la primera de su descendencia con la sacerdotisa del futuro. Sé que hubo lágrimas antes de que esa niña llegara*, pero ahora ya no hay rastros de los rostros largos marcados con ojeras dolorosas.

¿Y tú, Sesshomaru? Siento como si el tiempo no pasara por ti. Cambias un poco tu vestimenta, tu fuerza aumenta, pero sigues estático.

Cuando te veo no puedo evitar suspirar. No me malinterpretes, no es sólo por mis sentimientos, es que cuando te veo la sensación de que todo lo que conocí se me va como agua entre las manos, desaparece.

Miro a Rin, a Kohaku. Los conocí como niños, uno más pequeño que el otro pero niños al fin y al cabo. Ya son adultos, la boda de ambos está próxima. Sonrió sin querer, con cariño y un tanto divertida. La pedida de mano me divirtió muchísimo, aunque creo que a ti no tanto.

Me pregunto si sientes la fragilidad humana tanto como yo… Soy idiota, ¿cierto? Tú obviamente sientes con dolor esa fragilidad. Incluso Inuyasha se irá antes que tú.

No quiero…

Quiero tocar a Rin más que con el viento que soy. Cada vez anhelo más un cuerpo, estoy consciente de que ella no estará mucho tiempo, no me basta ser espectadora.

Roso su hermoso rostro dormido. La anciana que vive con ella luce agotada, no tardará en irse. Si pudiera pasar saliva lo haría. Por favor, Rin al menos guárdame en tu mente. Sé que fue poco el tiempo que compartimos, pero no me olvides.

Mencionas mi nombre entre sueños… Sigues siendo tan educada, la felicidad que siento es tanta que provoca un calor que dibuja mi silueta inexistente.

Debo salir de aquí, no quiero seguir inmiscuyéndome en un mundo del que ya no formo parte.

Pero no puedo.

Y como tantas otras veces, te encuentro sin querer. Me parece increíble, esta vez me alejé bastante en mi intento de no acercarme demasiado a Rin.

Son contadas las ocasiones en que logro verte dormir. Esta será la segunda vez en realidad, y aun así me sé de memoria todas tus facciones en este estado. Que por cierto, estoy segura que de inconsciente tiene poco, imagino que debes estar alerta. Otra razón más para admirarte.

Me pregunto si me has olvidado. No hablo de la Kagura que soy hoy, sino de la que fui.

Yo no te he olvidado, ni al que eras, ni al que eres.

Cuánto daría por formar parte de algo tuyo, aunque fuera sólo un sueño…

* * *

Palabras: 680

*Originalmente, la idea de que Kagome e Inuyasha tuvieron problemas para tener hijos y que hubieron abortos antes de lograrlo, es de Ma'am Morgan. Mi Capitana, así que también a ella agradezco.

Después de una eternidad les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y si es así, que me regalen un review, me hacen muy feliz. Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas: A mi adorada YumiPon, que sé que le debo muchísimas actualizaciones (y publicaciones), hermosa esto es para que al menos tengas un cortito por leer cuando regreses de la desconexión obligada en la que andas. Y a Agatha Romaniev, por si alguna vez llegas a leer esto, cuando vi lo mucho que escribías por alguna razón me vino un poco de inspiración y disposición para escribir esto, así que gracias (?)

Y claro, mil gracias a Ana-Gami por si bello review. Espero que nos leemos pronto.


	3. Ilusión

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Brisa**

 **Capítulo III. Ilusión.**

Mis visitas a la aldea últimamente están acompañadas por los tarareos alegres de Rin, entonados mientras busca hierbas o ayuda a los aldeanos. A veces, a la lejanía, aun me parece ver a aquella niña revoloteando y jugando, no termino de asimilar que su cuerpo ya no es el mismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha cambiado tanto… Pero es sólo el exterior, sigue tan dulce e inocente como cuándo la conocí.

Me desplazo con calma a las afueras de la aldea, deseosa de un poco de tranquilidad, lejos del bullicio. No puedo negarlo, me gusta jugar con los niños, en especial los hijos del monje y la exterminadora, pero necesito mi espacio. El sonido alegre se está acercando, quiero ver a la dueña de esa música, no importa si ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

Una silueta en la lejanía llama mi atención. Sonreiría, a pesar de no poder hacerlo el sentimiento es el mismo. Ya no hay niño tímido. Kohaku es un guerrero fuerte y ha vuelto para ayudar con los últimos preparativos de la boda. Su boda. Si yo pudiera...

Rin se acerca a su prometido, abrazándolo con fuerza, feliz de verlo después de un periodo de viaje. Deberá acostumbrarse, ese es el ritmo de vida que llevará de ahora en adelante. Ella lo sabe, sé que está preparada pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Comienzan a platicar, se ponen al corriente, hablan sobre su futuro y lo que deben de terminar de arreglar antes de la gran fecha. Por suerte no están solos, cuentan con mucha ayuda sincera.

Tal vez sea hora de moverme, no era mi intención inmiscuirme en una plática en la que no tengo qué ver. Sin darme cuenta me he acercado demasiado a ellos, casi podría acariciar sus rostros. Creo que no hay razones para no hacerlo, ya no hay quién me detenga, y estos son de los pocos placeres que me puedo permitir.

Un ligero roce, como si cada una de mis manos tomara una mejilla de los presentes. Quisiera que supieran cuan feliz me hace su unión, lo mucho que me gustaría estar con ellos. Mi tacto es frío, veo la piel de Rin erizarse y sus ojos abrirse con fuerza. Corto el contacto, si sigo así será más doloroso para mí.

¿Qué hice? Los ojos de la futura esposa están cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar. Pero sonríe a Kohaku, que tiene el mismo gesto nostálgico pero alegre. Ella gira la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras toma las manos de su amado, algo busca; yo no logro juntar las fuerzas para alejarme.

Kohaku ríe, sostiene un mechón de cabello ajeno y lo acomoda en su lugar. Probablemente fui yo quién lo descolocó. Ahora es él quien busca alrededor, cierra los ojos hasta que su cabeza se detiene en una dirección: La mía.

Lo veo radiante, acerca a Rin a sus brazos y se unen en un abrazo. Siguen observando a un lugar cercano a mí, yo no sé cómo sentirme. Hay una combinación de dolor, alegría, nostalgia y añoranza. Veo a Rin tomar aire, sostenerlo durante unos segundos y empujar su voz con fuerza.

—No la he olvidado, señorita Kagura. Ninguno— observa al chico que la envuelve entre sus brazos y vuelve a mirar hacia mí. Si supiera lo que esas palabras me provocan, es un golpe bajo que extrañamente me hace sentir bien.

Veo la intención de Kohaku de hablar, pero no podré soportar más cursilerías… No es que me hagan sentir felicidad y tristeza a la par. Me muevo rápido, lo suficiente para provocar que los humanos cubran su rostro para evitar que alguna suciedad entre en sus ojos. En la lejanía escucho el tono varonil decirme algo, pero no quiero escucharlo.

Los extraño. Necesito calmarme, encuentro refugio en unas rocas cerca de un río. Me acerco al agua, desearía poder mojarme, que el agua me despabilara, me siento extraña. Es como si mi esencia vibrara, estremeciéndome.

En el agua hay algunos peces jugueteando, ellos se mueven igual que yo me muevo en el viento. Algo perturba la imagen que intento ver, me obligo a enfocar el estorbo y me petrifico. Es mi reflejo, el agua me está mostrando el cuerpo que perdí. Mi mano temblorosa se dirige a tocar el agua, pero antes de alcanzar su destino la imagen se pierde y lo que creía era mi cuerpo se desvanece, nuevamente.

Sigo en shock. ¿Cómo puedo saber si esto es real?

Palabras: 746

* * *

¡ _Hola_! ¿A que creían que había muerto? Ok, ok, no debo exagerar. Pero acepto que me tardé bastante en actualizar. Pensar que en realidad les debo muchas actualizaciones me mortifica un poco, pero estoy con un proyecto grande y me roba un poco de atención. Espero dentro de poco poderles traer la historia culpable de mi falta de actualización.

Por mientras les regalo este drabble, que ya andaba rondando mi cabeza desde que subí el capítulo anterior, pero mi siempre adorada YumiPon me dio un montón de inspiración hace unos días y me animé a al fin escribir esto.

Mil gracias por leer, sobre todo a quienes me regalan un review como YumiPon y mi capitana Ma'am Morgan. También los invito a darme un like en mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil), subo actualizaciones, ideas y borradores de dibujos sobre mis historias.


	4. Mensajera

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es esta historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener e intentar sanar mi corazón roto._

 **Brisa**

 **Capítulo IV. Mensajera.**

Hoy la aldea tiene un ánimo diferente impregnado. El sentimiento de celebración está presente en cada habitante, cada pequeño adorno.

Hoy se casan Rin y Kohaku. Los niños que marcaron mi estadía en el mundo mientras tuve un cuerpo. A pesar de que tuve hermanos nacidos del mismo modo y del mismo ser que yo, y que comparten incluso aun un vínculo conmigo, el lazo que me une a estos humanos es distinto.

Si fuera necesario daría mi vida por ellos, por ambos. Las veces que fuera necesario.

No intentaré explicarlo, no puedo hacerlo.

Mi brisa recorre los caminos bien trazados hasta llegar al templo que celebrará la ocasión. En el frente, la anciana sacerdotisa se encuentra de pie, cansada… Llena de alegría de poder presenciar el matrimonio de la niña a la que dio refugió, y también su corazón. A su lado está Kohaku, tan nervioso que no puede disimularlo, luce tan guapo… Entiendo que su hermana esté tan enternecida y alegre.

Veo llegar a la novia, radiante, tímida e inundada de alegría. Ya es una mujer. Viste entera de blanco, no es difícil adivinar de donde proviene su ropa, tan fina y hermosa. En la mano lleva oculta una cinta amarilla y azulada que bien puedo reconocer. Sólo la mirada experta de Inuyasha y su grupo logran detectarla: El padre ha entregado a la novia, a su forma. Aunque no esté presente en la ceremonia.

No puedo alejarme, me intriga la ceremonia a pesar de haberla visto un par de veces antes. Cada mirada y sonrojo, cada roce de las manos de los novios está cargada de amor. No podría ser más feliz por ellos.

Al finalizar el ritual es la exterminadora quien se encarga de sacar a Rin del templo, las siguen sus niños pequeños, mientras los mayores sonríen con alegría al verlas y el monje no deja de reír como idiota. Es hora de dar mi presente, tal vez no noten que proviene de mí, pero igual es algo que deseo hacer.

Paso con fuerza alrededor de los novios, esta vez arrastro conmigo un montón de pétalos fragantes que los envuelven. Todos cierran los ojos, pero Rin los mantiene abiertos, brillantes… Agradecida.

Eso me basta, los escucho decir mi nombre en un susurro, es hora de irme. No sin antes llevar conmigo un poco de la alegría que inunda el lugar.

Quiero verte. Sé que estás cerca, escuchando lo mismo que yo vi.

A tu lado, Jaken llora por una razón que no sé identificar como alegría o tristeza. Me da gracia, es tan bobo… Pero sé lo mucho que quiere a la niña.

Me acerco con cautela a tu lado, sé que ya me has sentido. Deposito un par de pétalos frente a ti, los observas y me regalas una mirada que no logro descifrar, pero que me gusta.

Quiero quedarme más tiempo contigo. Quisiera hablarte, decirte lo que vi, no importa que no lo necesites.

Una mariposa se acerca hacia mí, como si la hubiera llamado*, no sé de dónde ha salido sin embargo la siento en sintonía conmigo. Un impulso me mueve a susurrarle a ella, como una prueba.

—Rin estaba radiante, muy feliz— tras escucharme se aleja, revolotea a tu alrededor.

Tú abres los ojos y no dejas de mirar al pequeño insecto que ahora vuelve hacia mí. Yo no lo creo, quiero quedarme atónita pero de hacerlo, perdería la oportunidad.

Tú no te has ido. Estás esperando, eso quiero creer.

Incluso el llanto de Jaken ha cesado, aunque parece no entender por qué centras tu atención en el pequeño revoloteo.

* * *

Palabras: 599. No, no es precisamente un drabble, pero no quise cortarlo. Lo amé tal cuál es. Espero les pase lo mismo.

*Lo de las mariposas: Mis antepasados prehispánicos tenían la creencia de que si susurraban su deseo a una mariposa y luego la dejaban ir, esta llevaría su deseo a la Diosa Itzpapálotl. Ya que es el único animal que no produce sonido, serviría de voz para la Diosa. Yo manipulé un poco la leyenda, aprovechando el frecuente uso de mariposas en la ropa de Kagura y que además es un ser perteneciente al viento. A decir verdad, Kagura tiene muchas características similares con Itzpapálotl, así que tal vez me agarre muy seguido de ella para seguir esta historia.

Gracias a YumiPon y a Marysol por sus bellos reviews. Me hacen muy feliz. ¿Me dejan un review también? Recuerden que cada lectura, follow y favoritos sin review hace llorar a uno de los hijos de Miroku y Sango y deja a Jaken sin su visita a Rin.


	5. Dolor ajeno

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es esta historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener e intentar sanar mi corazón roto.

* * *

 **Brisa**

 **Capítulo V. Dolor ajeno.**

No soy capaz de medir el tiempo. Me cuesta saber qué tanto o qué tan poco ha pasado… Pero estoy segura que la boda, las sonrisas y la alegría contagiosa aún están frescas en el alma de los humanos.

¿Entonces por qué tanto silencio ahora? Esta opresión me está comenzando a embargar y me faltan unos metros para llegar a la aldea.

Al entrar en ella tardo poco en descubrir el por qué. Es algo que ya veía venir, probablemente también Inuyasha lo sabía. Me arriesgo a decir que incluso Jaken era consciente de ello.

La anciana sacerdotisa ha dejado este mundo. Dejando detrás de ella un hueco de dolor sobre quienes compartieron esta vida junto a ella. Esa mujer acunó a todos los que llegaron a su vida, eso incluye a Rin. Quién ahora intenta frenar el llanto mientras pega las manos a su pecho y busca el abrazo de su marido, igual de adolorido que ella. Intentando mantenerse fuerte, por ella y por el resto de su familia.

Están desgarrados. Los más jóvenes parecen no entender lo que pasa. Es normal, no son conscientes de su fragilidad, para ellos el juego es lo más importante. Pero las gemelas parecen también estar afectadas, empiezan a entender lo que ocurre.

Cuando me acerco a ellos no puedo evitar ser fría, el viento que soy no puede transmitir calor cuando me siento ajena a esta sensación. A este dolor. Intento mantener mi distancia, pero no me gusta ver a Rin y a Kohaku apesadumbrados.

La hija de Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa me ha sentido, se acerca a mí buscando algo. También los hijos del monje y la exterminadora se acercan de a poco. Lucen confundidos, afectados por un dolor que no termina de ser completamente suyo. Porque ellos no entienden, no saben lo que es la muerte. Como humanos su vida se marchita rápido y ellos sólo quieren jugar, sin pensar en temores o sufrimiento. En nada que vaya más allá del regaño de sus padres por alguna travesura.

Las mayores del grupo buscan iniciar un juego, pero los ánimos parecen no ser los suficientes. Basta de caras largas, no quiero ver esto en rostros que ni siquiera saben del espectro que los acecha a cada paso.

Empujo a la cachorra, con su movimiento ella empuja a su vez a uno de los niños a su lado. Sorprendentemente lo mueve a pesar de su corta edad. Todos se miran, se sonríen. Gritan emocionados y comienzan a correr de los otros.

Los adultos los miran, sus madres calman los hipidos y esbozan una diminuta sonrisa.

Algo tan pequeño como ver el fulgor de la vida que aún queda entre ellos ha bastado para quitarles algo de pesar. Es lo que esa mujer hubiera deseado.

El dolor sigue ahí, en sus corazones. Pero creo que es más la fuerza de los buenos recuerdos y los sentimientos que siguen teniendo con ellos.

Estas cosas son las que hacen a los humanos tan peculiares. El mismo Inuyasha comparte varios aspectos con ellos, pero estoy segura que el miedo que él carga es distinto a los demás.

Yo no tengo nada qué hacer aquí, lo poco que podía hacer ya lo he hecho. No puedo acercarme más, mucho menos tocar a Kohaku o a Rin. Simplemente porque no hay consuelo que alguien ajena como yo, pueda regalarles.

Esta vez voy a paso lento, no quiero causar demasiado alboroto a mi camino. Las risas y llantos se van alejando hasta que no las escucho; ya puedo sentirme tranquila.

Odio que me embarguen los sentimientos negativos. Me recuerdan a los días en que era esclava de Naraku, sin poder hacer demasiado… Me recuerdan que incluso ahora soy prisionera.

Me dejo llevar por la corriente, distrayéndome con las nubes y las aves que veo revolotear. Este paisaje es hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo lo encuentro vacío.

En el pasado, cuando estaba atada al suelo no dejaba de mirar al cielo, disfrutaba de volar en lo que ahora es mi hogar. Anhelaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible aquí.

Ahora entiendo que si miro hacia abajo también me veré deseando lo que veo. Me pregunto si no hay un punto intermedio, en donde ninguno de estos extremos me ate.

* * *

Palabras: 710.

¿Qué tal? A que pensaron que me iba a tardar otra eternidad en actualizar. Pero no, esta vez no. Como mi musa anda acelerada debo intentar alcanzarla y escribir como loca. Veré si logro mantener este ritmo.

En el capítulo pasado me parece haberme equivocado de Diosa, creo que el verdadero nombre que intenté decir era Xochiquetzal, pero no me crean demasiado. Mi memoria es borrosa. Eso sí, una de ellas dos fue jaja.

Muchas gracias a YumiPon, y a CONNIE23 (bienvenida, espero seguirte leyendo) por sus bellos reviews. ¿Los demás no se animan? Cada lectura, follow o favoritos sin review es un paso de Naraku a la reencarnación, más malo y más cruel (?).

Gracias por leer.


	6. Tacto

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es esta historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener e intentar sanar mi corazón roto.

* * *

 **Brisa**

 **Capítulo VI. Tacto.**

Nuestros caminos siempre terminan cruzándose. Al parecer, ambos compartimos el gusto por los viajes y no sólo por aquellos con distancias cortas, puedo saberlo gracias a que estamos lejos de nuestra aldea ancla.

Digo nuestra porque tú también siempre vuelves ahí. Sé que es por Rin, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero sospecho que ella ya no es tu única razón, has creado vínculos, no importa que intentes negarlo.

La última vez que estuve en la aldea Rin se despidió de su marido, quién salió en uno de sus tantos viajes. Había cierta tristeza en su mirada, pero eligió esa vida siendo consciente de lo que incluía. Es fuerte, lo soporta, y sé que para ella sólo habrá cosas buenas en el futuro.

Tú te asegurarás de ello. Yo me sumo a ello, e incluso Jaken daría la vida para que se cumpla.

El silencio que nos rodea me mantiene calmada, anhelante. Veo algo de sangre en tu espada, no me sorprende, pelear es parte de tu esencia. Es una necesidad que corre por tus venas.

Y debo agregar, que es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

Me acerco sin pretender ser silenciosa. El tiempo y mi forma me han vuelto atrevida, hoy me siento mucho más así que de costumbre. Debo aprovechar que estás solo ahora.

El tonto de Jaken suele notar mi presencia y ver sus bufidos es divertido, sin embargo ahora no me apetecen.

Estoy frente a ti, tus sentidos lo notan y tu rostro se aleja de lo que te entretenía en la espesura del bosque. Ojalá realmente me mirarás.

Acerco mi mano transparente, inexistente, a tu mejilla y la toco descaradamente. Ni siquiera te inmutas, eso me molesta un poco; normalmente eres más sensitivo. Tampoco puedo esperar que mi frialdad provoque algo en un cuerpo entrenado y fuerte.

A pesar de tu falta de reacción mantengo la posición, disfruto esto. Es como si sintiera tu calor recorrer la carne que alguna vez tuve. Me parece que ahora estaría cerrando los ojos.

Hay un nuevo calor en la extensión de viento que llamo brazo, no le presto atención hasta que una sensación que recuerdo como dolor me obliga a enfocar la molestia, es ligera pero llevo mucho sin sentirla.

—Kagura.

Tu voz termina de romper el trance. Lo que estoy viendo no puedo entenderlo, parece que tú tampoco.

Tú estás aprisionando con tu mano al brazo que se atrevió a tocarte. Me tocas como si fuera sólida, incluso yo puedo ver cómo me aferras.

No puedo terminar de creerlo, esto es demasiada coincidencia para ser jugarretas de mi mente.

—Sesshomaru— tu nombre es lo único que logro articular en medio de mi confusión.

He dicho algo… Escuché mi voz. Estoy temblando, las piernas que no estoy acostumbrada a usar amenazan con dejarme tumbada. Siento mi piel erizarse, me está golpeando el frío.

Ahora lo noto, estoy desnuda. Y no es algo que me importe demasiado, salvo porque puedo observar por completo mi cuerpo. Doy un paso torpe, acercándome más a ti. Tu agarre es tan firme que dejará una marca en mi piel, sé que no lo haces a propósito. Ahora noto que la mano en tu mejilla también debe estar lastimando tu piel. Pero no quiero soltarte, no quiero que mi tacto desaparezca de pronto.

Mi otra mano toma tu hombro, tú haces lo mismo, pero en mi antebrazo. Probablemente notas que me tambaleo.

—Esto es imposible…— a mis palabras les falta fluidez para dejar de ser torpes. No dejas de observar mi rostro, como si buscaras alguna trampa en mí. Yo también la busco, temo que esto no sea la realidad.

—Eres tú— Normalmente tu rostro se muestra impávido, ahora puedo ver claramente la sorpresa. Hay algo más, pero no logro descifrarlo.

De seguro mi rostro es aún más exagerado, creo que incluso tengo la boca ligeramente abierta. Busco tus ojos, ellos ya buscaban los míos —Sí… L-lo soy.

Odio titubear, pero no puedo evitarlo. El shock es demasiado.

Oh, no. Estoy perdiendo el tacto de nuevo, tú me estás apretando con más fuerza. Obligo a mi voz a salir en un último esfuerzo—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!—, pero no podemos evitar que vuelva a mi forma incorpórea. Finalmente tus puños han terminado apretados y yo vuelvo a flotar por encima del suelo.

Esta vez no hay huidas, sigo permaneciendo aquí. Bajas los brazos al lado de tu cuerpo, aun formando puños. No puedo mirarte, no me atrevo. El dolor que me embarga está combinado con enojo.

Si mi cuerpo existe, debería ser capaz de controlarlo, no debería haber juegos crueles como este.

El silencio nos acompaña de nuevo, esta vez el ambiente está tenso. Ninguno hace nada más que mirar el cielo.

Seré paciente, por favor, tú selo también.

* * *

 _Palabras_ : 798

¡Hola! Este capítulo me emociona mucho, espero que a ustedes también.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero la verdad es que últimamente no me he estado sintiendo muy bien. Por lo que no puedo prometer pronta actualización, así como puedo escribir mañana, puedo hacerlo en un mes o más. Aunque sinceramente, llegados a este punto sólo quiero continuar.

Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que he estado recibiendo, por eso quiero agradecer especialmente a aby2125, mi preciosa YumiPon, Liss y a CONNIE23, es un honor poder saber lo que esta pequeña historia las hace sentir. Y espero se sigan animando a hacérmelo saber (también es bueno saber que ustedes no quieren que Naraku regrese más malo que nunca jaja).

Gracias por leer.


End file.
